


Destiny: The Order of the Ashes - Phoenix Rising

by SgtRex115



Series: Destiny: The Order of the Ashes [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Backstory, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtRex115/pseuds/SgtRex115
Summary: An introduction to the alternate Destiny universe use in Destiny: The Order of the Ashes





	Destiny: The Order of the Ashes - Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely the introduction to a series of stories I am writing based on the Destiny universe and an alternate universe within it that I have created in my head while playing, many of the ideas within will be shared with the game however I also plan to inject some of my own ideas into it. This is my first time really writing anything outside of a school setting so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes and I plan to get better with practice. Please...whether your a fan of Destiny or not...enjoy.

     They called it the Traveler and its arrival changed humanity forever. Technology advanced at an astonishing pace allowing mankind to colonize other planets like Mars and Venus, human life-span tripled, and the galaxy was forever changed. It was a time of miracles a true Golden Age, however, this Golden Age wasn’t meant to last.

 

     The Traveler had an enemy, the Darkness, a mysterious force which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Decades after the Travelers arrival the Darkness reached Earth and brought about the Collapse, an apocalyptic event that crippled the Traveler and ended the Golden age. With its last breath the Traveler gave creation to the ghosts.

 

     Ghosts had one mission, seek out those brave and strong enough to fight the darkness and defend the Travelers light. The ghosts would wander the galaxy, searching among the dead for the ones worthy of the travelers light. These chosen individuals were resurrected and thus became known as the “Risen Dead” or just the “Risen”. These Risen had a multitude of powerful abilities and were split into three different types ,depending on what those abilities were; Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks.

 

     The Warlock are the Risen believed to have the strongest connection to the Travelers light. Unlike their peers, the Warlocks didn’t simply use the light, they preferred to let the light consume them, becoming one with it and entering a trance like state. Warlocks are armed with a vast intelligence and an unending hunger to learn about the world they inhabit. With their knowledge and connection with the light the Warlocks are able to achieve powers that other Risen would deem extraordinary; from teleportation, to stealing the life force of their enemies, and even the reversal of death itself...


End file.
